


In the Dead of Night

by buh_bilove04



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Current Glimmerdora, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, catradora, glimmerdora, past catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buh_bilove04/pseuds/buh_bilove04
Summary: Based off of some fanart I saw from seasinkarnadine. Check them out! Adora is having a rough night with a ghost from her past only for a princess of the present to bring her back down to earth.





	In the Dead of Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Injured Adora](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/496345) by seasinkarnadine. 



> Just a short and sweet fic about a rough night. Thank God Glimmer is there to bring Adora back down to Etheria. And seriously, check out seasinkarnadine on tumblr for really cool fanart. Especially of Catradora and beefcake Adora.

"No!" Adora yelled, lifting her head off of her pillow.

She looked around the room, expecting to see the bunks of her squad mates, but calmed when she saw it was only her room in the palace. Soft snores caught her attention, causing her to tense once more, but she relaxed upon seeing Glimmer and Bow's sleeping forms. Adora has nearly forgotten about the sleepover. Sighing, Adora rolled onto her back, only for a wave of pain to wash over her. Adora shot straight up and onto her feet. Looking over at Glimmer and Bow, Adora was glad they had slept through it.

"Fuck," Adora sighed, grabbing her shirt that had fallen onto the floor.

Walking over to the vanity, Adora turned to look at her back. The cuts that criss-crossed all over her back were still raw, only in the beginning stages of healing. Adora swore once more, before putting her loose sleep shirt on. Normally, she'd go without, but the night breeze was brisk and she needed some air. Quietly, she opened the window and maneuvered so that she could sit on the windowsill. She remembered doing this in the Fight Zone when she couldn't sleep. Sneaking onto rooftops and catch just a moment of calm with-

"Hey Adora," she thought she heard the wind whisper. She looked around, was she...hopeful to find the owner of the voice?

No, she couldn't be. Adora knew all too well how that voice felt about her now. The cuts on her back only reaffirmed that.

But, still. Adora sighed and looked up at the moon. Why did everything have to be so complicated now? Why did all of this have to happen? Why couldn't she save Catra? Why couldn't she convince Catra to come with her? She failed Catra, she failed the one person in the world she could say she truly-

"Adora?" A small voice called out. Adora froze, before turning around. Glimmer was sitting up, her brows furrowed together. Adora had to stifle a laugh, as with Glimmer's bed head, she looked like an overtired child.

"Adora, what are you doing?" Glimmer looked like she was about to get up but Adora motioned for her to stay.

Glimmer glared, but stayed where she was. "Come back to bed," Glimmer whispered, "and shut the window, it's freezing in here."

Adora did as she was told with a smile. Once she reached her bed, she moved to take her shirt off, only for Glimmer to sit next to her to stop her.

"Adora, are you okay? Are your cuts bothering you?"

Adora gave Glimmer a weak smile, "I'm fine, just needed some air."

Glimmer sighed. "You're a terrible liar, you know that?"

Adora gave another smile, weaker than the first. Glimmer squeezed her hand.

"If you want to talk, we can talk."

"I'm fine now," this time, Adora gave her a genuine smile, "I just need some sleep, that's all. Thank you." Adora leaned over to give Glimmer a gentle kiss on the forehead.

Glimmer smiled and returned with a peck on the check. "You sure you don't want to talk?"

"Maybe later, but right now, I want to sleep."

"Sounds like a date." Glimmer said with a wink, before gently moving Adora over so she could lay down on her bed.

"Glimmer, what are you doing?"

"You must be freezing. Cuddling is the fastest way to warm up, at least, that's what my mom says. So come over here and cuddle me."

A chuckle left Adora, before she covered her mouth, trying to stifle herself to not wake Bow up. Bow shifted in his sleep, but nevertheless, stayed asleep.

Glimmer glared half-heartedly at the blonde, before Adora finally gave in to the princesses demands and settled behind her.

"Good night, Glimmer."

" 'Night, Adora."


End file.
